1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection molding method and article formed thereby, and more particularly is directed to the injection molding on a substrate surface of a molded body in the form of a predetermined pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional switching devices having a plurality of switching members are usually constructed with switch actuating push buttons formed independently of each other and assembled so as to normally lie in a common plane. Such conventional switching devices are, as is apparent, formed of numerous components or parts, so that the manufacture of such parts and the assembling together thereof are complicated and costly procedures. Further, in the case of such conventional switching devices, it is difficult to ensure that the several push buttons will, in their normal or rest positions, be disposed in precisely the same plane, and the failure of the push buttons, in their normal or rest positions, to reside in precisely the same plane detracts from the appearance of the switching device.
In order to avoid the foregoing disadvantages of the conventional switching devices constructed of individually formed push-buttons, it has been proposed to provide a planar, push-type switching device in the form of a laminated structure comprised of a resiliently flexible front panel having regions thereof corresponding to respective switching members, and which are adapted to be individually depressed or pushed for closing or engaging respective contacts provided on other layers or sheets of the laminated structure. However, the existing method for making the described planar push-type switching device, and particularly for making the front panel thereof, has not been susceptible to economical mass production.